Loneliness
by CharuChaos
Summary: There is a young man standing in his room and staring out of the window. His name is John and he keeps thinking about a certain troll all the time. This certain troll's name is Karkat.


Hello my Lovelies~! Here I present you my very first Homestuck fanfic. CantabileGato's "Horns Over Heels" kind of inspired me and... Oh, you'll see~! And of course, I don't own Homestuck - (c) Andrew Hussie - or the song Horns Over Heels - (c) cantabileGato.

Warnings: Sad!stuck John and Karkat, Music!stuck Karkat, Fluff

* * *

There is a young man standing in his room and staring out of the window. His name is John and he keeps thinking about a certain troll all the time. He is pondering if this certain troll will want to be friends with him when they finally meet, once these three years on this ship pass.

To be honest, he doesn't know how to feel about this certain troll. Until all of this Sburb stuff happened, he was convinced that he wasn't a homosexual, but now he had his doubts. This certain troll confessed his hate for John some time ago, wanting an ashen relationship, which caught the boy off-guard. He was sure he couldn't like anybody in that way, but maybe...

John quickly disposed of this idea, he knew it wouldn't work out anyways. Somehow, the only thing he'd been wishing for all this time was to hear from this certain troll. To hear from Karkat. He often re-read their conversations, some of them he already knew by heart, word by word. A sigh escaped his lips, it slid past his buckteeth and into eternity.

In all those dreambubbles, he didn't get to meet Karkat. He came across many trolls, even Vriska, but there was no sign of his friend. This whole situation was dragging him down, the death of his father, the images of his dying friends, the isolation on this damned ship. It was too much to bear.  
John's eyelids started to feel heavy. Why not, he thought. Maybe a short shuteye will make him feel better. Slowly his consciousness started to slip.

"Where am I? This place is so dark..." The heir of breath observed his surroundings, when it finally dawned upon him. "This must be the meteor where Karkat, Dave, Rose and the trolls are! Oh, this is so awesome!" He started to float out of excitement, a grin across his face, his arms flailing wildly. "Time to investigate!"

After what seemed an eternity of wandering around in dark hallways and not finding anything but piles of junk, especially piles of horns, John felt rather disappointed. His hopes were crushed and the grin on his face turned into a frown a while ago. This meteor was even more depressing than the loneliness on the ship. It was dark and eerie and awful.

"And now I'm hearing things. Great." Just what he needed. But somehow John felt inclined to follow the sound. He floated around, trying to find the source of what he identified as music. There was an open door just around the corner. Suddenly, the heir's hopes flew high again. He knew that gray sign, he'd recognize it anywhere. Just as he wanted to fly through the door, a voice began to sing.

_'Asinine, the reasons are asinine,_  
_I'll never accept that I have fallen horns over heels._  
_I hear no bells, no chorusing of angels,_  
_But I have fallen under your spell,_  
_I think I know how Juliet feels.'_

John couldn't believe that Karkat could sing this beautifully. He shifted so he could see the troll. He sat there with a guitar, concentrating on the song.

_'If Prospit and Derse decide that they both are satisfied,_  
_Transportalizers all shut down for good this time,_  
_If I can't go to your world when the game is through, _  
_I'll still be horns over heels for you.'_

A pang of pain tugged at John's heart. '_Is Karkat in love with somebody?_' The thought bothered him more than he thought it would. He felt the sadness return again, but he continued listening to Karkat.

_'So unfair, everything is so unfair,_  
_Buckteeth and messy hair_  
_Aren't things that normally tug at my heart._  
_Your eyes so blue, oh I could get lost in you,_  
_If only you knew the truth,_  
_But I guess good friends is a start._  
_If Prospit and Derse decide that they both are satisfied,_  
_Transportalizers all shut down for good this time,_  
_If I can't go to your world when the game is through, _  
_I'll still be horns over heels for you.'_

Who is this lucky troll anyways? Karkat really must love him or her with all the emotions he packed into the song. John started to fall into even deeper despair, when something made click in his head. _'Buckteeth and messy hair? Blue eyes? Could he...?'_

_'You and me, together we've lead this team,_  
_And soon we'll reach victory,_  
_We might not meet again after this._  
_I promised I would not let you see me cry,_  
_But there is no dry eye between me and you._  
_I have to tell you soon.'_

Red tears started to stream down Karkat's face, but his voice didn't crack. Slowly, John floated to the teary-eyed troll, who still hasn't noticed the heir.

_'If Prospit and Derse decide that they both are satisfied,_  
_Transportalizers all shut down for good this time,_  
_If I can't go to your world when the game is through, _  
_I'll still be horns over heels for you._  
_John, I'm horns over heels for you.'_

Blue eyes stared into yellow ones, both crowned with tears. "I love you too, Karkat, I always did." He closed the distance between them and hugged his troll, letting all of his emotions out. "John?! But, how? What are you...?" Karkat let his tears flow, warming up to the embrace. "You really feel flushed for me, John?", he asked, his voice cracking. The heir broke the embrace, only to loose himself in those slightly reddish eyes. He had no doubts anymore. "Yes, Karkat." It didn't matter if this was a dream, only Karkat mattered now.

He leaned forward to place a shy kiss on black lips. It was answered with so much affection, it made John blush. "I missed you so much, John, I could hardly bear it." They shared another embrace, engulfing in each other's scent. "I went through the same. I'm so glad that we could finally meet. Please don't ever leave me again, Karkat. Please." "How could I...?" Another soft kiss, a spreading sense of peace and certainty. As long as they have each other, they will never be alone again.


End file.
